


Real Heroes

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Children of the Gods (1), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weight of hero-worship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Hero" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

Daniel hated how much the Abydonian youth hero-worshiped him. They followed him around as though he was a leader. They asked him to retell the defeat of Ra so many times that they could tell the story better than he.

Every time the boys called him a hero he felt more and more like a fraud. Jack, Kawalsky, Ferretti… those soldiers were the real heroes. Daniel was just a geek who got lucky.

He knew the others would have to come back eventually, so after a while he unburied the Stargate. And then he waited for the real heroes to return.


End file.
